thegoodwifefandomcom_de-20200213-history
Die Serie zum Skandal: Ridley Scotts "The Good Wife" erklärt die betrogene Politikergattin zur modernen Heldin
Wir haben sie oft gesehen in den letzten Jahren, jene düpierte Politikerfrau, die stumm und tapfer an der Seite ihres affärenbelasteten oder korrupten Ehemannes steht und still leidet. Die sich seine öffentliche Entschuldigung mit starrer Miene anhört und sich von ihm anschließend hinter die Kulissen führen lässt, wo sich das Drama ohne Kameras und öffentliche Wiedergutmachungs-Schwüre entfaltet. Wo sich Zorn und Scham, Pflichtbewusstsein und Ratlosigkeit so privat wie gnadenlos entladen können. Vor allem in den USA haben sich die Skandale derart gehäuft, dass der Sender CBS eine ganze Fernsehreihe daraus gemacht hat, die nun in Deutschland auf Pro Sieben anläuft. Hillary Clinton, Elizabeth Edwards und Jenny Sanford, sie alle standen Pate für das Projekt The Good Wife (übersetzt: Die gute Gattin) das von Regisseur Ridley Scott und seinem Bruder Tony produziert wird. Doch die Fernsehheldin Alicia Florrick, gespielt von Julianna Margulies (Emergency Room) , ähnelt im wirklichen Leben wohl am ehesten Silda Spitzer, der Frau des ehemaligen Gouverneurs von New York, Eliot Spitzer. Ihr Mann - ein Staatsanwalt aus Illinois - wird ebenfalls im Bett mit einer Prostituierten erwischt. Wie Spitzer wird auch Peter Florrick (gespielt von Chris Noth) beschuldigt, seine Eskapaden mit öffentlichen Geldern finanziert zu haben, was Florrick (anders als Spitzer) prompt nachgewiesen wird und ihm eine Pritsche im Gefängnis sichert. Und wie Frau Spitzer hat auch Alicia Florrick ihre Karriere als Anwältin aufgegeben, um sich ganz der Familie zu widmen. Steuern für Liebesdienste Doch es gibt einen wichtigen Unterschied. Anders als bei den wohlhabenden Spitzers hat Peter Florrick seiner Familie finanziell nichts zu bieten, während er seine Strafe absitzt, und Alicia ist gezwungen, Arbeit für sich und die beiden halbwüchsigen Kinder zu suchen. Weil sie kaum Erfahrung vorzuweisen hat, landet sie als Anfängerin in einer angesehenen Anwaltskanzlei, die einem alten Freund von früher gehört. Hier kämpft sie nun gegen einen selbstbewussten Emporkömmling, der weder Familie hat, noch sich ständig um seinen Ruf sorgen muss, um eine Festanstellung. Um ihre Fälle erfolgreich vertreten zu können, muss sich Alicia Florrick mehrmals widerstrebend an ihren Gatten wenden, der durch seine frühere Position über die nötigen Kontakte verfügt. Auf diese Weise bleibt der Gatte eine regelmäßige Präsenz in der Serie. Wie schon als "Mr. Big" in Sex and the City versucht sich Noth auch in dieser Rolle mit Beteuerungen und Ausreden aus der Affäre zu ziehen. Am Ende wendet er sich - ein PR-Trick, natürlich - sogar an einen Priester, der ihm Läuterung verspricht. Der Mann hilft - aus dem Knast The Good Wife hat in den USA schnell eine Fangemeinde gefunden und gilt inzwischen als einer der besten Dramastoffe der laufenden Fernsehsaison. Julianna Margulies überzeugt mit ihrer Interpretation der verletzten und verunsicherten Gattin, die sich ihren Platz in der Anwaltsfirma mit Integrität und Sachverstand erkämpft. Sie gewann bereits einen Emmy für die Rolle. Im Vergleich zu älteren Produktionen wie Law & Order konzentrieren sich neuere Anwaltsserien weitaus mehr auf das Privatleben ihrer Darsteller. Ganz anders als etwa Ally McBeal schlägt The Good Wife einen ernsthaften Ton an, löst jedoch die gleiche Faszination mit dem Innenleben der Hauptfiguren aus. Wo Ally sich spielerisch, sehnsuchtsvoll und verplant durch ihr Liebesleben tänzelte, bietet Alicia den Herausforderungen einer angeschlagenen Ehe die Stirn. Es dauert ganze 15 Episoden, bis beide Ehepartner übereinstimmen, ihr "erstes normales Gespräch" am Telefon geführt zu haben. Als Peter schließlich aus dem Gefängnis entlassen und unter Hausarrest gestellt wird, muss er eine demütigende Prozedur über sich ergehen lassen, in der ihm ein Sicherheitsbeamter ein Kontrollgerät um den Fuß schnallt und ihm den Internetzugang verbietet. Der Versuch, ihr Liebesleben zu normalisieren, wird für Alicia zur Gewissensfrage. Sie fühlt sich zu ihrem früheren Freund Will (Josh Charles), einem Partner in der Kanzlei, hingezogen, schlägt seine Avancen aber aus. Nachdem sie sich zu einem Kuss hinreißen lässt, stürmt sie aus dem Büro, eilt nach Hause und schläft mit ihrem überraschten Mann. Will reagiert mit Lakonie: "Es ist okay", sagt er. "Unser Timing war schon immer schlecht." Süddeutsche Zeitung, Mittwoch, 31.03.2010 Kategorie:Presseartikel Kategorie:Löschanträge